La misma luna-
by Chiryta
Summary: 10 años habían pasado desde que termino la universidad, 10 años de duro trabajo, tranquilidad y el título de su última novela demostraba lo mucho que había avanzado entonces ¿Por qué estaba así? Su pequeña mano fue aprisionada con delicadeza por una más grande. Su corazón se aceleró y le dolió. Songfic


**La misma luna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahí estaba ella, mirando por el gran ventanal que tenía en su oficina en el último piso de ese gran edificio en la ciudad, por fin había logrado ser una famosa escritora de novelas románticas como siempre había soñado en su niñez, todo iba bien, todo como ella lo había planeado; un suspiro escapo de sus labios sin intención, cerro sus ojos para poder respirar el aire frío que estaba presente. Se levantó con movimientos elegantes los cuales se hicieron presente cuando entro en la pubertad, su cabello largo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y hasta un poco más abajo, se movía con aquel viento, su aliento se veía sutilmente, dirigió su mano a la ventana y ahí se quedó, viendo ese paisaje, debería estar feliz; su alma debería tener un gozo tremendo pero había algo que faltaba, 10 años habían pasado desde que termino la universidad, 10 años de duro trabajo, tranquilidad, el título de su última novela demostraba lo mucho que había avanzado, entonces ¿Por qué estaba así? Su pequeña mano fue aprisionada con delicadeza por una más grande. Su corazón se aceleró y le dolió.

¿Qué ganas con decirme que soy yo  
si ya partiste en dos mi corazón?  
que ganas con pedirme que me quede,  
si cuando este yo ahí tu no estarás.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto cerrando los ojos con un poco de dolor –

\- te vine a ver –

\- no es necesario venir más – dijo alejándose de aquella persona rompiendo ese roce exquisito

\- no hagas eso – dijo acercándose a su espalda – no te vayas -

\- es muy tarde – dijo con dolor –

\- Quédate, Helga – susurro – no me dejes solo…

¿Por qué quieres volver?  
si sabes que podría caer  
de nuevo entre tus brazos  
borrando lo pasado

Ella volteo a verlo, ahí estaba con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, siendo iluminado por la luna llena que había esa noche, esbozo una leve sonrisa, estaba igual, de la misma manera de cuando estaban en la universidad, ya era más alto que ella, su cuerpo estaba tonificado y esos ojos color esmeralda que siempre le habían cautivado, seguían igual con ese brillo que la mantenían cautiva. Su mirada se fijo en ella, lo que la desarmo por completo y él lo sabía, se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza a lo que ella respondió con dolor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? Ambos habían tomado un camino, pero él, durante los 10 años siempre la visitaba, al inicio era divertido y reconfortante hasta que el dolor y el amor se confundieron y se mezclaron tanto que sentir uno era sentir el otro. Se separó de él abruptamente, no debía borrar todo lo que había sentido para llegar a ese punto, ella era una mujer fuerte, era Helga G. Pataki, tenía su honor y orgullo, y él, él era Arnold Shortman, el hombre que le había robado el corazón y que lo había roto en dos al decirle que se casaba con la chica de cabellos colorines, el mismo corazón que fingió estar bien y le felicito con una gran sonrisa; el mismo corazón que le amo fervientemente durante toda su vida, ese mismo corazón que estaba destrozado.

Y aléjate de mí no digas nada,  
por qué vuelves conmigo  
si ya te había perdido, por favor,  
no me hagas preso de tus dudas,  
¿qué ganas con bajar la misma luna?

\- no deberías estar aquí – dijo con voz firme

\- aquí es exactamente donde debo estar –

\- ¡vete! – Exclamo – yo no te tengo, yo no soy quien debe recibir tu visita – dijo ahogadamente - ¿Por qué sigue haciendo lo mismo?

\- aún no lo sé – contesto sentándose – sé que no debería estar aquí, pero… - la mira fijamente – no puedo alejarme de ti –

\- no me hagas esto – susurra cerrando sus ojos – no compartas tus dudas conmigo –

\- tienes las mismas dudas que yo, Helga –

\- No, yo las había disipado, pero siempre llegas aquí y me miras y me hablas y dices todo eso – exclamaba moviendo sus brazos –

\- entonces no las has disipado - se levanta y la abraza por la espalda – sabes que estamos unidos por algo invisible –

\- no uses el mismo discurso de siempre – sonríe dolorosamente – ¿Qué ganas con bajar la misma luna, Arnold? Ya no somos unos niños -

Que gano con oír hoy tus palabras  
si sé que al final yo perderé  
para que beber de nuevo tu agua  
si sé que no me quitara la sed  
¿por qué quieres volver?  
si sabes que podría caer  
de nuevo entre tus brazos  
borrando lo pasado

Volteo con delicadeza a la chica y la incito a caminar hacia el sofá donde él se sentó y la dejo frente a él, era gracioso, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado la diferencia de estatura era la misma, toco el cabello de ella, era suave y sedoso poseía un olor muy peculiar que a él le encantaba.

\- me encantas –

Diciendo esas palabras aprisiono los labios de la muchacha con los de él, de una manera dulce y pausada, sus respiraciones se coordinaban cada vez que eso pasaba, ella llevo sus manos al pecho de él. Amaba sus besos, sus besos eran adictivos, como una droga imposible de olvidar y eso le dolía porque no siempre podía tenerlos, la verdad era que no debía tenerlos, pero ahí estaba, besando al chico de cabellos rubios, de mirada penetrante y de manos grandes, manos que estaban en su espalda y en su cintura, él sabía lo débil que era ella frente él, sabía que si la besaba ella caería una y otra vez porque ese sentimiento que anidaba su corazón jamás se iría, ese sentimiento que le calentaba el alma y le calmaba el corazón, llevo sus brazos al cuello de él y profundizo el beso, se sento en sus piernas y unas lágrimas traidoras escaparon, se separó de él e intento enjuagarse pero Arnold se lo impidió.

y aléjate de mí, no digas nada,  
¿porque vuelves conmigo?  
si ya te había perdido por favor,  
no me hagas preso de tus dudas,  
¿qué ganas con bajar la misma luna?  
la misma luna...

\- no llores – susurro –

\- ¿y por qué no? – Respondió llorando derrotada – ¿por qué haces esto…? no te tengo, no soy tu dueña, me has roto el corazón y aun así vienes y haces que olvide todo lo que me has hecho, debería patearte el trasero y sacarte de aquí pero no puedo – le mira a los ojos - ¿Qué me hiciste? – Dijo llevando sus manos al rostro de él – deberías alejarte de mí, dejarme sola y dejar que siga mi vida, no podemos seguir así. Tienes una vida ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vuelves? – decía llorando –

\- sabes porque –

\- ¡entonces porque lo hiciste! ¿Porque te casaste? – Exclamo golpeando su pecho - **¿¡porque me haces esto!?** –

\- no hagas esto –

\- **¡tú no me hagas esto!** – Exclamaba llorando y golpeándolo – Estúpido cabeza de balón –

\- Helga – sonrió con dolor – todo es mi culpa-

\- sí, lo es -

y aléjate de mí, no digas nada.  
¿por qué vuelves conmigo?  
si ya te había perdido por favor,  
no me hagas preso de tus dudas  
¿qué ganas con bajar la misma luna?

\- me duele verte así –

\- me duele sentirme así – se aleja- ya vete –

\- Hel… –

\- Vete Shortman, tan solo vete – suspira- no puedo perderte cada vez que vienes, eso es lo que consigo con tus visitas.

\- volveré – dijo besando su frente y desapareciendo –

\- y yo te esperare… - susurro -

La chica se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar, hasta el punto de estar arrodillada en el suelo con un dolor en su pecho, Arnold podía bajarle la misma luna y mil veces, podía prometer siempre lo mismo, decir el mismo discurso y abrazarla de la misma manera, sus besos podían ser igual y borraría el pasado, borraría todo lo que había sucedido, borraría el matrimonio de él con Lila; podía borrar los 10 años que habían pasado en vano y los podía trasladar a los días de escuela, en la secundaria, en la universidad, cuando se encontraban y nada mas importaba, donde ambos se miraban de manera cómplice pero jamás pasaba nada formal. Ella siempre le esperaba para poder sentir esa nostalgia, lo amaba, lo amaba con un fervor que movía su cuerpo cada día. Si, Arnold podía decir todo y ella siempre lo creería.

* * *

¡Hola! Este fic originalmente es de Bleach y lo adapte a Hey Arnold!, espero que sea de su agrado ¡nos vemos!


End file.
